Una loca historia de Konoha
by Kisha-Hyuga
Summary: Una Historia donde la Luna quiere su príncipe, pero ella, no sabe que el esta de lo mas cerca a ella, solo que no lo conoce, este se le aparece una noche y nota que es un Cuervo el cual se enamoro solo ante su mirar... no lean mi cursi resumen, y los personajes son humanos no animales jeje
1. Personajes y Locos

**Una loca historia de Konoha**

**Capitulo 1: Personajes y locos**

**Importante: Naruto es obra del gran Kishimoto-sama y no hago esta historia con fines de lucro. Y no me ago cargo de sangre en los ojos por mi mala ortografia**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Hinata: La Luna, en espera de ser acortejada por su principe de la noche...

Neji: Una Estrella, guardiana y protectora de la reina de la noche

Kisha: La oscuridad,guardiana de la Estrella y Luna

Insane: Un gato, que le es fiel a la oscuridad de la noche, y protege entre las sombras.

Naruto: El sol, que quiso ser visto por su cerezo rosado,luego intenta acortejar a su amor prohibido la Luna.

Kurama: El Zorro,**(N/A: No me digas ¬¬)** que era un acompañante del sol pero tambien le gustaba la Luna

Sakura: Un arbol de Cerezo, que rechaza a El sol y quiere ser vista por el cielo.

Sasuke: El cielo, rechazando a las damas del suelo y observando a un cuervo, deseando ser libre y también estar en el suelo siendo normal y no alguien que lo mirara por su belleza, si no, sus sentimientos. **(N/A: Tiene sentimientos, yo lo se)**PD: y amigo del sol.

Itachi: Un cuervo, que vuela tratando de captar atención a **Su** Luna, mientras le acorteja por la noche sin que esta se de cuenta. Tratando de entender, el por que las damas del suelo solo lo ven como alguien a quien usar para su beneficio y no ser pura y amable como la Luna.

Kakashi: Nube o Lobo, que a veces visita a la oscuridad, por ser su mejor amiga y en momentos difíciles siéndole fiel siempre ayudándolo a seguir.

Tenten: Estrella fugaz, que siempre siendo amiga de la Luna quien le saluda con su muy lindo brillo. y esta enamorada de una estrella especial.

Ino: Un lindo lirio, que esta enamorada de un pintor y este siempre la pinta. amigable con todos.

Sai: Un pintor que ama a su flor, y siempre quiere que su flor sea por siempre su modelo para sus obras y buen amigo de la luna y sol bueno digamos de todos xD

Sasori: una marioneta, y su sueño ser un humano y tiene un muy buen grupo de amigos

Deidara: Una muy hermosa ora de arte, que parece una chica pero tiene a un grupo de amigos lo mas cool de todos

Tobi: Una paleta, siempre queriendo molestar a la pintura que esta trata de matarlo pero su jefe se lo impide

Pain: El dolor **(N/A: y su nombre que significa? ¬¬) **siempre acompañado de una flor de origami

Konan: Flor de origami enamorada del Dolor que siempre esta con ella

Kisame: Tiburon, un buen amigo del cuervo como todos los demas.

Zetsu: una planta, **(N/A: debo dejar de ser tan idiota) **que es como el chismoso que cuenta todo lo que ocurre y asi lo es

Hidan: Una Cruz~ no tengo imaginaciooooon lo siento bob esponja~ la cual dice mas malas palabras ~las cuales estaran censuradas~ pero siempre buen amigo de todos

Kakuzu: el ''Takaño'' que no deja usar mucho dinero y si lo quieren deben ganarselo ~si fuera por el comerian pan seco con agua durante todo una año T.T~

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Esther: oki no es largo si me agarra mas personajes los iré avisando a su debido tiempo mientras tanto estos son los que me hicieron reventar la cabeza para escribirlo no lo aguantaba xD en fin aquí aclaraciones...**

**Insane: mas te vale que las agas bien ¬¬**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1: Yu los veo a todos por una parte asi como los describi jeje es que naci 8 meses y me cai de la cama ok...**

**2: Naruto parece el mismísimo Sol que ilumina a La Luna solo que en esta historia su amor es prohibido, por que?... **

**A- no me gusta el Naruhina en los fanfics solo en el Anime y manga xD soy una loquilla**

**B- El sol es el Sol la Luna, Luna y ya esta tomada, en verdad no, pero su amor no puede punto xD**

**3: Kisha mi personaje no agarrara mucha fama saldrá no muchas ni pocas veces solo cuando se necesite de alguien a quien dar un consejo no a todos solo pocos e Insane-sera como un amigo muy cercano a ella ( son la misma persona pero si se pueden separar,ok?) pero Neji es muy importante para mi, lo quiero como mi hermano menor que nunca tuve Y.Y yo soy la menor en mi familia de vida real...**

**4: Kurama es muuuuy lindo y lo quise poner xD pero no se pondrá en el camino del caballero de Luna bueno quizás si o no, no se sabe.**

**5: Itachi un acosador suelto... chicas cuidado okno.**

**6:Kakashi no se si ponerle Lobo o Nuve es que se parece a un lobo pero tambien a las nuve si quieren lo dejo en los dos ustedes decidan.**

**7: IMPORTAAAAANTEEEEE!: No sean mal pensados en la parte de Sai pooor faaavooor por que se lee un poco mal jeje **

**8: Todos los akatsuki yaaay y Sasori es pinocho ... okno xD en la historia no es una marioneta el maneja aqui es como si el fuera ~y es~ y como tobi es un buen chico es una paleta perdon no tengo buena imaginacion xD y Kakuzu le pueden llamar don cangrejo**

**PD: en la parte de Pain su nombre significa Dolor poooor favooor no comentes que significa ue sarcasmo hay para los que no entendieron **

**-Fin de Aclaraciones de Cap-**

**Esther: oki creo que pronto subiré el próximo cap de este fanfic que creo sera un poco loco no lo se y pido disculpas por el fic '' Cantando a la Luna'' pues estuve ocupada haciendo otras cosas también que no tengo inspiración ademas me harán una cirujia me operaron mal y ahora de nueva cuenta lo harán se me encarno la uña wiiii~**

**Insane: no se por que estas feliz**

**Esther: por que podre faltar una semana**

**Insane: entonces eso esta bien jeje**

**Esther: espero que lo entiendan y el proximo domingo publico el proximo cap el de este fic lo publicare en estos días gomen na sai**

**Insane: dejen reviews y hasta luego**

**Esther: bye bye**


	2. El aletear de un ala

**Una loca historia de Konoha**

**Capitulo 1: El aletear de un ala**

**Importante: Naruto es obra del gran Kishimoto-sama y no hago esta historia con fines de lucro. Y no me ago cargo de sangre en los ojos por mi mala ortografia**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hinata se encontraba en frente de un ventanal de su cuarto. Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la oscuridad presentandoce a la Luna.

-Luna el desayuno esta listo, Hina?- Pregunto Kisha.

Pues Hinata estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Pero se sorprendio no se habia dado cuenta de que su prima habia entrado a su haitacion

-G-gomen K-Kisha-nee san-un poco mas calmada prosiguió- estaba pensando si de verdad habría alguien para mi.

-Con una sonrisa dulce le dijo- Bueno tu muy bien sabes que todo ser tiene un guardián pues tienes que saber que tus guardianes estan mas cerca de lo que crees.

-um e-entonces mi g-guardián e-es Neji-niisan?-pregunto Hinata inocente. Kisha saco una risa haciendo que en las mejillas de Hina se tornaran de un sonrojo muy lindo.

- No Luna tu debes encontrarlo ademas yo no lo se ^.^- **(N/A: yo se que si sabe ¬¬)**

-oh ... ok Kisha-nee san sabes mañana el el cumpleaños de Neji-niisan así que... podriamos hacerle una fiesta?-pregunto Hinata nerviosa

-Claro Luna! le avisare a Hiashi-sama y luego enviare las invitaciones con ayuda de la dama por supuesto n.n- Dijo con entusiasmo **(N/A: las parte de las fiestas las hara Light y si ahora esta Light escribiendo )**

- Gracias n.n- y asi se fueron a la cocina

-Buenos días Hinata-sama- ya saben quien la saludo

-Buenos días Ko-san- dijo Hinata en el pasillo mientras se dirigía a la cocina **(N/A: a que no se esperaban eso e.e)**

-Buenos días Hinata-sama-ahora si es Neji

-Buenos días Neji-niisan ^-^- dijo esto mientras se sentaba en una silla- Buenos dían Nee-chan

-Buenos días nii-san oye papá dijo que hoy nos daría una sorpresa llegaras para las 17:00?

-Claro Hanabi- dijo Luna con una dulce sonrisa de esas que te derriten el alma pero es exagerado asi que sera de esas que te dan diabetes

-Nii-san luego me e-enseañrias a p-pintar un lienzo?- si Neji es bueno en todo, pero no todo

-Claro Otouto cuando? y para quien?- ella ya sabia para quien era

- Hoy y..-se sonrojo aun que ni se noto- para nadie-cerro sus ojos y volteo hacia otro lado haciendo un pchero

-Bueno bueno -

Mientras que estos se pelean vamos con Hina que estaba mirando la ecena divertida luego vio su desayuno y pregunto:

-Quien hiso el desayuno? y que es ese tentaculo?-pregunto viendo como habia un tentaculo en el plato de Hanabi y en su plato habia un liquido biscoso verde con burbujas

-En serio Neji quien te mando a hacer el desayuno- dijo Hanabi que alejo su plato pero el tentáculo agarro su brazo y..-KYAAAAA!

-Hanabi!- grito Hinata Neji solo la ignoraba mientras Kisha agarro un cuchillo y revano el tentaculo y este se dejo de mover

-Pero por que hay tanto escandalo?- pregunto Hiashi con su esposa al lado con una pequeña risa pues sus hijas y sobrinos eran graciosos

-O-otou-san e-el tentaculo me agarro T-T- dijo Hanabi en estado casi de shock

-Pero ya no lo tienes- dijo Neji- Buenos días Hiashi-sama Buenos días Hitali-sama

-Por favor Neji no seas tan formal con migoal menos- dijo Hitali con una dulce voz

- Buenos Hitali-san-

- _al menos es un avance _-pensaron todos los de la sala

-ya me voy hasta luego Neji-niisan Nee-chan Kisha-Nee san Otou-san Kaa-san

-Hasta luego- dijeron todos

-oh Hiashi-sama necesito hablar un momento se puedo

-Claro Kisha vamos a mi oficina - y se fueron

-Bueno ya se fueron... Hanabi saca el helado nos vamos a comer todo y no les dejaremos nada jiji n.n- dijo Hitali

- Sii! Kaa-san es la mejor n.n- y se fueron al refrigerador...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Itachi estaba desayunando ignorando los griterios de su madre del por que no come carne

-Itachi Tienes que comer mas Carne!-ya saben quien se lo dijo Mikoto Uchiha

-Itachi Uchiha presta atencion a tu madre- Dijo nada mas ni nada menos que Fugaku Uchiha

- Lo siento Kaa-san solo que no me gusta la carne-se levanto de su asiento- lo siento por Sasuke pero quede con akatsuki en ir con ellos antes de la escuela a n lugar hasta luego Kaa-san Otou-san

-Hasta luego-los dos les dijeron

Ya en la calle Itachi iba pensando en cual pinche lugar lo becarían por sus amigos. Pero no se dio cuenta que al cruzar la calle se topo con Hinata Hyuuga aunque solo la vio una vez cuando eran pequeños ella tenia 8 y el 13 comparándola ahora se ve mucho mas hermosa pero se quedo en ese pensamiento tanto tiempo que la chica ya se había ido y cuando se encontró con sus amigos Sasori casi le tira una botella de agua en su cabeza pero Deidara lo paro a Sasori no le gusta hacer esperar y el siempre era el primero en llegar.

**(N/A: para decir que en verdad el viene antes de todo en ese entonces se quedo a dormir en ese lugar para no llegar tarde okno el solo es madrugador n.n)**

-Tobi deja de morderme el brazo! un!- se quejo Deidara

-Tobi es un buen chico! y suelta a su sempai n.n- solto a Deidara

-Vamos que ya quiero llegar a ese lugar pen&$#"=%- ya saben quien Hidan

-que no sea muy caro-dijo kakuzu

De pronto llego un mensaje a los celulares de todos

-Hola?- dijo Tobi

-Sonso es un mensaje! un!- le dio una paliza a Tobi

-Tobi es un buen chico!-

todos tenían el mismo mensaje:

Super promo lava ropa de marca a solo 600$ compralo ya!

-Pero que cojones!- Grito Hidan

Llego otro mensaje

-mas les vale no ser uno de broma por que Jashin los matara a todos- dijo furioso Hidan pues odia esos malditos mensajes de promocion

el mensaje decía:

**Esta es una invitacion para el grupo: Akatsuki**

**Se les invita el 3 de Julio a las 20:00 en la Mancion Hyuuga **

**se celebrara el cumpleaños de Neji Hyuuga vengan el 2 de Julio a las 15:00 **

**hay les daremos indicaciones sobre la fiesta **

**Atte: Kisha-Hyuuga**

**PD: si se atreven a hablar algo sobre esto en especial tu Tobi dormiran en su peor pesadilla y aunque no la tengan, de igual manera sufriran... los quiero n.n**

-...-

-...-

-Tobi si llegas a abrir la boca no sales con vida- dijo Pain y todos asintieron pues Kisha era una de sus compañeras pero aunque ahora solo se ven los sábados y domingos entendían que era muy dulce y feliz pero a la vez es muy seria y te puede hacer un sufrimiento que ni siquiera quieres saber.

Y si como conocen a Kisha tambien a Neji pero a Hinata no ya que ella casi nunca esta en casa

-mejor nos apuramos si no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo Itachi mientra caminaba

pues no pudieron ir a su ''lugar'' por que se quedaron boludeando en vez de pensar.

y si,esto es solo un aletar de alas,de lo que hiso el cuervo,cuando vio a la luna

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Esther: Holi e aqui nuevos yo Dark y Light**

**Dark: hola**

**Light: Hoooolaaaaa! ^-^**

**Insane: y eso que te falta despertar a Sanity y Purity**

**Esther: algun día lo hare xD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-La dama**

**asi le puse de apodo a Hanabi-chan**

**2-Comida asesina de Neji **

**si el es un prodigio,pero no en todo xD**

**3- Hitali**

**Si ella esta viva ya sabran que pasa con ella mas adelante ni yo lo se jeje**

**4- Mensaje de texto**

**Si estamos muuuuy fuera de fecha xD**

**5- Tobi**

**Tobi es un buen chico n.n**

**Fin de Aclaraciones **

**Esther: estoy asiendo reposo y es doloroso bye bye**

**Insane:y que lo digas ¬¬... hasta luego dejen reviews**

**Dark: hasta la proxima**

**Light: Good Bye**


	3. El Cuervo y el muñeco de lejos

**Una loca historia de Konoha**

**Capitulo 2: El Cuervo y el muñeco de lejos**

**Importante: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sempai ... nee lamento mi mala ortografia n.n**

_(galletas de chocolates)_ pensamientos

(Galletas de chocolates) Normal

**(Negrita) Zetsu negro o kurama**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Punto de vista de Deidara

_-Hace tiempo no voy a esa mancion gigantesca, es del mismo tamaño de la prision *cof* *cof* digo mancion de Itachi espero que el tarado de Tobi no se le ocurra hacer una estupidez-_Pensaba Deidara viendo como Tobi se ponía a perseguir a un tigre **( Les juro que no tengo idea de donde salio o.o) (bueno por lo menos Tobi saldra con vida... creo)** y el Tigre se dio cuenta que Tobi le tiro una roca y lo empezó a perseguir, por mala suerte del enmascarado estaba siendo digerido por un muy lindo minino.

-Tobi baka- susurro Deidara estaba con una gotita estilo anime en la sien al igual que sus compañeros

Punto de vista normal.

-Neeki deja a Tobi- dijo un pelinegro con ojos rojos **(se Insane aparecerá pero no mucho solo en ocasiones especiales o cuando hay galletas al igual que Kisha u.u)**

- Prrr bueno prrr- ~si los mininos y canes pueden hablar menos Akamaru e.e~

-etto gracias dracula- dijo Tobi haciendo que al pelinegro se le aparesca una venita en la sien

-Mi nombre es Insane y no debes de tirar piedras mucho menos a un tigre- diciendo esto saco un pergamino y lo puso en el suelo hizo unos sellos y convirtió al tigre en un muy lindo gatito amarillo- vamos Neeki si te ven en forma de tigre, te mandaran a la selva- el gato asintió y salto al hombro del pelinegro.

-E-espera tu nos conoces?- pregunto el muy tonto de Tobi pero simpático.

-Tobi baka es Insane que acaso no lo recuerdas?- le pregunto el rubio quien se estaba enojando por tener un compañero tan tonto

-etto ... mmm... aaaa! es el Dracula que siempre trae Kisha-sempai,verdad?- recibio un puñetazo en la cabeza

-Que mi nombre es Insane, Baka!- y con esto se dio la vuelta para irse pero una mano lo agarro del brazo- Que?

-Que haces aquí? No deberías estar comiendo galletas o en la mancion hyuuga?-pregunto Sasori que no le gusto que lo dejen esperando.

-Solo saque a pasear a este minino no es como si estuviera atado a la mancion ¬¬- respondio esto y vio como los demas se acercaban-ademas les vengo a dejar los pases para la fiesta

-Nos la podrian a ver dado hoy en la reunion o lo que sea que sea que se aga-interrumpio Hidan

-Si pero no se,si tendría ganas de levantarme de donde sea que sea en donde este hoy y ya que me los encontré, tengan- les dio a cada uno de ellos un pase- y no es comida- dijo esto mirando a Zetsu.

-que acaso no es normal comer papel?-**Claro que no idiota, solo carne, hablando de eso quiero carne y tu gatito te vez apetitoso-** dijo esto tratando de agarrar al felino

-Lo siento- dijo Insane- pero me tengo que ir- dicho esto se fue en una nuve de polvo

-Chicos que hacen hay- preguntaron Pain, Konan, Kakuzu y Itachi quienes ya estaban saliendo de la escuela pues ya había pasado al hora,(si aquí la escuela es larga como todas pero no tenia ganas de hablar de la escuela xD)

-ho Mierda por su culpa me perdí la escuela pedazos de Hijos de %&$#- ya saben quien lo dijo- Jashin-sama no me lo perdonara el quiere que valla al menos una vez a la semana !

-Itachi me das tus apuntes-pregunto Sasori quien también estaba molesto pues el es uno de los mejores en su clase pero gracias a ciertos idiotas se olvido de ello, y Itachi le dio sus apuntes.

y partieron rumbo a la casa de Itachi pues parecen vagabundos sin casa.

Ya a las 14:50 estaban nuestro grupo ''favorito'' llegando a la mancion Hyuuga solo que habia n Tobi siendo perseguido por los perros por que no espero el timbre y salto las rejas ... ya saben que le paso

-Tobi eres un idiota ¬¬-le dio un puñetazo un rubio y un peligris a su compañero.

-Buenos días ustedes son el grupo Akastsuki, verdad?- pregunto una sirvienta de la familia,todos asintieron y Tobi estaba viendo una mariposa- bueno, pasen los guiare a la sala de estar.-dicho esto se encaminaron como mamá pato si la mamá pato era el Lider perseguido por Konan, Itachi,Kakuzu,Sasori,Hidan,Deidara,Zetsu y por ultimo como patito abandonado o perro faldero Tobi e.e

Llegaron a la sala y pudieron presenciar que eran los primeros en llegar a esa casa se sentaron y esperaron luego vinieron algunos chicos los cuales eran los siguientes: Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru,Lee,Chouji,Sasuke,Sai este ultimo venia diciendo cosas sobre que #$%& es el mas pequeño y como siempre decía que era el de Naruto y estos lo ignoraban por completo.

PD: tambien esta Kurama jeje

-Hola Itachi-Niisan! dattebayo- grito el rubio haciendo que un peliazabache se enojara

-NARUTO! ITACHI ES MI HERMANO NO EL TULLO!-empezo una discucion sobre los tomates con el peliazabache y el ojiazul

-Puedes dejar de gritar ustedes dos!- aparecio una niña de cabello marron y ojos blancos

-Y quien te crees tu para callarnos mocosa- dijo Sasuke los Akatsuki se apartaron igual como los demas solo Naruto y Sasuke eran los únicos idiotas ~mas idiotas que Tobi u.u~ como para no recordar a Hanabi.

-Pues creo que la segunda primogénita Sasuke-san- aparecio un pelinegro desde una puerta pues ya estaba harto del griterío.

-Que! co-no termino su comentario por que recibio un juunken por parte de la pequeña

-Eso te pasa por no pensar antes de hablar otouto- esta vez hablo Itachi quien estaba callado al igual que los demas pero pronto comenzaron a hacer una ''reunión'' y invitaron a: los gritos y Estupideces.

Luego aparecieron las chicas las cuales eran: Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Hinata Itachi al verla se queda en shock los demás no se dan cuenta pues también quedaron en shock.

Al verla el Pelinegro se queda observando sus ojos-_dos Lunas-_luego su cabello-_el manto negro que cubre el cielo_-sus labios-_tan tentadores_- se dio un golpe mental_-en que estoy pensando! vamos Itachi despierta!-_y así recibio un golpe al igual que sus compañeros en la cabeza por parte de una chica de cabellos negro igual que Kisha solo que esta era Light la parte buena de Kisha.

-Je je se quedaron viendo a Luna-san por muuuucho tiempo jijiji- dijo esto haciendo sonrojar a los akatsuki menos Pain el solo tenia ojos para Konan.

-Asi se llama?-preguntaron al inmsobnio

-No,ella se llama Hinata Hyuuga heredada del clan Hyuga primera primogénita y si llega a dejar el puesto este se ira con Hanabi Hyuuga la niña de cabellos marrones- respondió Dark el lado del dolor y tristeza de Kisha.

-Bueno como todos ya están aquí n.n comencemos la reunión evento contra el trafico de chicle, o lo que sea que sea esto- Dijo esto una chica de cabello negro junto con un ojirojo y un peliblanco- primero de todo quienes se tomaran la molestia de decorar la casa serán:

Tenten,Ino, Sakura, Light, Sanity, Pain,Konan, Tobi,Hidan y Naruto

-Los que harán la comida y el pastel serán:

Hinata, Itachi, Sasori,Shino,Shikamaru,Purity, Kisha, Insanity ,Dark y Kurama

-Los que se encargaran de las luces ,fuegos artificiales y musica seran:

Deidara,Kakuzu,Kiba,Sasuke,Lee, Chouji,Sai y Zetsu

-Entendieron? o quieren que les explique el por que cada uno para esa actividad?

-Queremos explicaciones- algunos dijeron esto otros estaban de acuerdo con ello.

-Bueno, primero las Decoraciones:

1:Tenten- por que es muy buena eligiendo las cosas las cuales poner pues ella conoce muy bien como yo a mi hermano...

2: Ino-por que ella conoce muy bellas flores y sera una muy buena decoración.

3: Sakura- Por que no sabe cocinar y tiene que servir para algo por lo menos ayudar a cargar las cajas de bebidas

4: Light- ella tiene espiritu festivo y les hara muy de buena ayuda hacerlo n.n

5: Sanity- por que el también puede ayudar en decorar algo el patio junto a Ino pues le encanta la naturaleza y hará lo necesario para que quede bien, y no se volverá malo pues tiene un sello y saben muy bien que es la cicatriz de su ojo derecho.

6:Pain Konan y Tobi- Si no hacen nada no se como es que haran algo asi que al menos pondran globos y serpentinas lo mismo para Hidan y Naruto

-Comida y Pastel

- Hinata sabe hacer muy rica la comida y Itachi con Sasori les pueden ayudar pasando los ingredientes.

-Shino y Shikamaru podrian ayudar a Purity a Servir toda la comida

-Yo, Insane y Dark nos encargaremos de poner la mesa y luego comer galletitas wiii n.n

-Kurama vigilara de que Chouji no se adentre a la cocina

-**Por mi esta bien- **dijo un chico con cabello color sangre

-Oye entonces no harás nada!- grito Hidan a Kisha.

-Si lo hare, hare el pastel junto con Luna, Insane y Dark tenemos dotes para eso

-oh ok...

-ok las luces fuegos artificiales y musica

-Deidara por que le encanta los explosivos y es bueno en esas cosas

-Kakuzu, Kiba,Sasuke,Lee, Chouji , Sai y Zetsu como no harán otra cosa que molestar les encango eso ademas Chouji comerá todo antes de la fiesta y es por eso que se quedara con ustedes. Entendieron?

-si-respondieron todos- asi que comenzamos ?-Pregunto Pain

-Si ya estas todas las cosas vamos- y todos se dispusieron a hacer sus cosas pero antes.

-y Neji?- pregunto Kiba quien se preguntaba si Neji vendria y descubriria todo

-El se fue a un Hotel al otro lado de la ciudad pues tenia que escoltar a unos clientes de la familia, ahora a trabajas! n.n

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Punto de vista de Hinata

_Desde que estoy en la sala, siento como algunos de esos chicos de akatsuki me mira y cuando Light-chan les dijo que se me quedaron viendo me sonroje yo misma sentí mi sangre en las mejillas pues,quería ocultarme de todo mundo T.T-_ Hinata estaba preparando muchos aperitivos para su primo y hizo frijoles pues esa era la comida favorita de el y su menos favorita era las calabazas hervidas y también tiene una baja tolerancia para cualquier cosa picante.

no hizo nada de lo que a su primo disgustara con ayuda de su prima que le dijo que el pastel lo harían de vainilla así quedaba con toda la decoración que era hermosa mientras seguía haciendo los bocadillos así todos descansaban un poco dos chicos registraban cada movimiento que ella asía pero la luna no se inmutaba que un cuervo y un muñeco la estaban observando de lejos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**o.**

**Esther: nee eso si que fue laaaargo jeje bueno continuare el siguiente cap y luego hare el cap de mi otro fic xD**

**Insane: yo saldre en el fic tamien Dark,Light,Sanity y Purity. Esther es Kisha solo nosotros la llamamos por su verdadero nombre para que no aiga confucion**

**Purity: nosotros despertamos antes de ayer por eso somos nuevos espero llevarnos muy bien ^-^**

**Sanity: si y recuerden soy como el ying y el yang por eso visto de negro y blanco y mis ojos son negro y blanco n.n**

**Esther: sin nada mas que decir bye bye**


	4. Danza bajo la Luna

**Una loca historia de Konoha**

**Capitulo 3: Danza bajo la Luna**

**Importante: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sempai ... nee lamento mi mala ortografia n.n**

_(galletas de chocolates)_ pensamientos

(Galletas de chocolates) Normal

**(Negrita) Zetsu negro o kurama**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

En la mancion Hyuga

Se veia a un chico de cabellos amarillos tratando de impresionar a una flor de cerezos, pero esta no le hacia caso, asi que se dispuso a terminar la decoracion

Ya era las 21:00 de la noche y ya estaba casi todo listo asi que todos se quedaron a dormir en la mancion pues todas las madres los dejaron quedarce todas las familias eran muy buenas amigas, asi hicieron como un campamento al aire libre pues casi todos optaron por dormir afuera asi podian conocer mas sobre la naturaleza,esta idea vino de Sanity recibiendo un golpe de parte de sus hermanos , cuando iban a decir que ivan a dentro el padre de Hinata dijo que es una muy buena idea ya la proxima podrian estar adentro (y la proxima no tardara mucho xD) de paso les dijo a sus hijas que entraran a su oficina tenia algo para darles.

En la oficina de Hiashi Tan , Tan, taaaan!

-Bueno hijas esto es lo que les queria regalar-Saco dos cajas y se las entrego- no lo habran hasta mañana a la mañana, ok?

-Hai!- dijeron al imnsobnio y dieron un beso en la mejilla a su padre se dirigieron a su habitacion a guardar la caja y luego ponerce su pijama pues todos ya lo tenian puesto **(de donde sacaron un pijama? no lo se, aparecio magicamente jeje)**

Ahora describire a todos los pijamas, relajence no sera largo n.n

Hinata-vestia un pijama que era una tipica camisa o lo que sea que se llame y unos pantalones con pantuflas de color lila suave con toques de blanco y algunas Lunas pintadas

Itachi-vestia tambien la tipica camisa con pantalones solo que el de el era una camiza negra y pantalones azules con cuadrados negros y pantuflas negras. **(lo se soy pesima,pero los estoy buscando en internet algunos los inventare como los de los anteriore n.n)**

Hanabi- vestía una remera blanca y pantalones negros con pantuflas que parecen unos cocodrilos.

Kisha- Una camisa de color rojo con finas lineas de color negro con pantuflas normales de color rojo y los pantalones es un conjunto de la camisa.

Kiba- una remera color azul con pantalones azules y pantuflas azules y Akamaru como siempre

Shino-con una musculosa verde oscuro y pantalones del mismo color con unas pantuflas tambien verdes

Tenten-Una remera blanca con toques de marron y un pantalon del mismo color y pantuflas Ino-con una remera purpura y pantalones negros con pantuflas negras Sakura- con una remera de tirantes color rosa palido y pantalones conjunto con pantuflas del mismo color

Insane-Camiza de manga larga como todas las otras camisas que mencione.. negra y con toques de rojo sangre al igual que los pantalones y pantuflas Kurama y Dark tambien tenain algo asi solo que el del zorro era completamente rojo y el de Dark llebava gris no rojo

Light- una simple blusa blanca con diseños de flores rojas sangre con un pantalón y pantuflas blancas mientras que Purity llevaba toda la vestimenta blanca y Sanity blanco con toques de negro la camisa mientras que los pantalones negros con toque de blando pantuflas una negra y otra blanca. ~recuerden Sanity representa el ying y el yang~

Los akatsuki como el color de su cabello y los demas tambien no tengo mas ganas de explicar xD

-Bueno que tengan muy buena noche, hasta mañana n.n- saludo Hitali

-Hasta mañana Hitali-san- todos respondieron y con esto todos empezaron a hacer las tiendas para dormir

Punto de vista de Itachi buuuu~~~

_-no había dejado de ver a esa bella Princesa de la noche, era tan hermosa, tan Pura,tan... Pero que dices Itachi! es solo una chica como cualquier otra.-_se reprimió Itachi pues de seguro era como todas las demás solo utilizarlo para presumir del ''novio mas guapo de todos'' por esa misma razón no quiere a nadie y si recibe cartas las contesta con un ''lo siento, pero no eres la ideal para mi no puedo ir mas de una amistad espero que lo entiendas Atte: Itachi Uchiha'' si el ya había tenido una novia pero esta solo se aprovecho de el y el no sentía amor por ella ni siquiera sentía algo por su físico no simplemente no le gustaba que las mujeres jueguen con las personas, pero el conocería a esa Luna al menos la leería por que:

_**''No juzgues a un libro, por su portada''**_

-E-etto U-uchiha-san...-salio de sus pensamientos y vio esos ojos perlados, dos lunas hermosas con un brillo que ilumina todo lo que ve. Y algo dentro de el se encendio no sabia el por que pero algo lo quemo pero no era fuego y se sentia muy bien

-Si?- tenia que responder algunos los miraban otros estaban cantando para la víspera de año nuevo el cual faltaba muchos meses y el que comenzó todo? nada menos que Tobi y Naruto le seguía la corriente mientras los demás se reían o hablaban entre si.

-Etto... m-me podría p-pasar la caja q-que e-esta detrás d-de usted?- Su voz le pareció preciosa y ese tartamudeo tierno. Agarro la caja y se la extendió para que la agarrara y hay fue un roce de dedos y el pequeño fuego que había lo quemaba mas y mas creció mas ese fuego y quería conocerlo, para saber también que era eso.

Fin de punto de vista de Itachi ( deja de decir tantos '' de '' ¬¬) ( bueno )

-G-gracias U-uchiha-san - solto la caja y la Hyuga saco distintos recipientes con comida, luego se fue hasta Tenten y le dijo algo al oido

-Bueno Hina-chan n.n- dijo Tenten- Oe! Todos Hina-chan unos bocadillos para cenar vamos !- grito para atraer la atención de todos quienes rápido se fueron a sentar a una mesa que habia fuera en el patio.

-Esperen!-dijo Kakuzu haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia el- Esto es gratis, cierto?- Pregunto mirando a Hinata esta se puso nerviosa y todos lo miraron con na gotita en la cien

-Oye Kakuzu ! tu solo piensas en el dinero o que?!- pregunto un peligris muy exaltado

-Es dinero, ahora responde Hyuga-san, es gratis?-pregunto Kakuzu

-Hinata se relajo le dedico un sonrisa y le dijo- si, es nuestro invitado y usted no debe pagar nada de lo que le sirvamos n.n- la sonrisa de Hina hiso sonrojar a Kakuzu aunque fue leve el penso que era tierna

-gracias- se sento y empezo a comer y los demas hisieron lo mismo

Cuando terminaron aparecieron Gatos al lado de ellos y los responsables pues aqui estan:

Aparecio Kisha saludando con una sonrisa dulce algo así ^.^

~Flash Back~

_-Entonces los dejaras salir verdad?- pregunto Insane a Kisha_

_-Yay por que, asi comen algo y de paso conocen a todos-respondio la pelinegra_

_-Pero Esther... si o si tienen que ser todos estos- pregunto un ojigris_

_-Si hay muchos alla no? entonces habra uno para cada uno n.n_

_-Estabien hime pero luego comemos galletas ,ok?-dijo Insane esta vez_

_-Ok...-saca un pergamino y lo pone en el suelo hace varias señas con su mano y aca a varios felinos todos con alguna caracteriztica parecida a los chicos que estaban comiendo,ella habia comido rapido junto con sus subconsientes y los felinos tambien tienen el mismo color de pelo que los demas._

~Fin Flash Back~

-Que hacen estos gatos aqui?- pregunto Kiba quien se estaba peleando con uno parecido a Lee.

-Y por que se parecen a nosotros?- pregunto Pain viendo a uno que se parecia muy bien a el

-Por que, son ustedes vercion Gatos n.n-dijo con una sonrisa para luego sentarce al lado de sus primas- y el de Itachi-san me parece divertido sigue teniendo el semblante serio pero tambien es muy lindo es muy lindo idéntico a ti Itachi-san n.n- dijo esto haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco no mucho- y dime hina te gusta?- pregunto esto mirando a su prima la cual estaba encantada con ello.

-Hai ^-^-le gustaba los mininos pues su técnica mas poderosa era de la cabeza de dos leones y le gusto ver a un gato idéntico a ella muy lindo y tierno a la vez.

-Pues este es el de Neji- Saco un pergamino y salio un gato durmiendo quien se desperto y tambien identico a Neji una parte de su cabello marron y luego sus patitas color blanco con ojos color blanco- miau que sucede Nii-san? miau- pregunto un poco con sueño el gatito, todos se sorprendieron luego miraron a la chica con duda en los ojos

-Je je, todos los gatos pueden hablar- de pronto todos los gatos empezaron a hacer lo mismo de lo que hacian sus formas humanas pelear platicar o simplemente quedarse callado y observar

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**-Si quieren la imagen de los akatsuki vercion gatitu tierno aqui, Konan no la encontre en vercion gato perdun T.T solo quitan los espacios:**

** k43 .kn3 taringa /3 /6 /6 /3 /1 /8 /5 /klothi /224 .gif? 54 34**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Oye!- El gato parecido a Kakuzu le saco la billetera a Hidan- Devuelveme mi billetera gato maldito ! ven aqui y te sacrificare!- pero el gato llego donde Kakuzu y le dio la billetera entonces salto a su hombro y se escondio hay

-Jeje creo que este gato si me podra ayudar muy bien jeje muy bien - le acaricio la cabeza al gatito y este le dijo que iria a sacarles tambien a los demas y kakuzu le dijo que si solo que cuando el gato queria sacarle la billetera a Itachi este activo el amaterazu a Sasuke el sharingan Kisha le miro con el rinnegan y los demas se las areglaron para casi matar al gato

-lo siento miau- no imorta lo hiciste bien- Kakuzu se quedo con su gato.

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana hay que buscar todas las cosas para prepararce ya que es una fiesta de dizfraces- dijo pain

-yuuuujuuu fiestaaaaa donde donde?- pregunto light

-A dormir- dijo kisha los hermanos '' subconscientes se fueron a dormir solo que terminarian de dormir cuando Esther duerma profundamente jeje''

Todos se fueron a dormir solo que un gatito negro con mascara naranja y un chico también como el gato estaban haciendo una trampa para que cuando despierten sus sempais se les callera el balde de agua pero no tuvo en cuenta que el devia entrar y que Itachi siempre se quedaba desierto hasta tarde entonces Itachi tiro de una cuerda y el agua se fue por Tobi y este se fue corriendo a la tienda tras un golpe de su sempai rubio se quedo dormido, empapado pero dormido.

Punto de vista de Hinata

Se levanto y salio despacio para no levantar a sus compañeras, se fue a una cascada dentro de una selva ( o como sea que se llame) se quito la ropa y se dispuso a entrenar entonces empezo su danza bajo la Luna.

Fin de Punto de vista de Hinata

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Esther: nee tengo que escribir la tra historia jeje bye bye**

**Insane: y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Dark,Sanity,Purity y Light: hasta luego**


	5. El cuervo encontró a su Luna

**Una loca historia de Konoha**

**Capitulo 4: El cuervo encontro su Luna**

**Importante: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sempai ... nee lamento mi mala ortografia n.n**

_(galletas de chocolates)_ pensamientos

(Galletas de chocolates) Normal

**(Galletas de chocolates) Zetsu negro o kurama**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Punto de vista de Naruto-

Como siempre, se levantaba a mitad de la noche y tenia ganas de ir al baño (N/A:pero como no se porque, le pondré un bosque jeje) diviso un bosque algo cerca de donde estaban y se fue para hacer su necesidad (N/A: esto es spoiler de un cap de Naruto, y esto lo que estoy describiendo paso en verdad en el cap)

Se levanto la cremayera de su pantalon y se decidio ir a dormir, pero algo lo detuvo y era que a lo lejos vio una luz y hay se fue para ver, estaba una diosa bailando en el agua, pero esta vez si supo quien era, era Hinata se sorprendio, pero solo pudo ver la cara de Luna con los ojos cerrados, pero se dio obligado a volver pues

**''El Sol y la Luna no pueden conocerse mas de lo debido''**

Pero el sacaría esa regla y la conquistaría...

-Fin Punto de vista de Naruto-

Pero el no sabia que alguien estaba tambien en ese estado por el espectaculo

-Punto de vista de Itachi-

Se decidió ir y sentarse en una rama, no podía dormir, varias noches le pasa eso pero esta noche era distinta, de bien casi siempre le pasaba de no poder dormir (N/A:por eso sus ojeras jeje) pero siempre cuando eso le pasaba en unas horas podía dormir, pero esta vez no, y eso solo significaba algo.

**''Siempre su deseo fue encontrar la felicidad y esa noche le decía, que la Luna, era su vida'' **

Pero, el pensó que era muy tonto ese pensamiento, pues no hay nadie que sea la Luna...

Vio desde su rama (N/A:esta altuuuu xD) a Hinata salir de su tienda, le pareció muy mona tratando de esquivar todas las tiendas y salir de esa pequeña fogata, hasta una cascada sin hacer ruido alguno, decidió perseguirla para ver que tramaba esa conejita...

Cuando la encontró (N/A:La perdió de vista, jeje no es muy típico de Itachi-san perder a alguien xD) vio algo realmente hermoso.

Hay estaba una diosa, Hinata estaba bailando con el agua girando a su alrededor y la Luna brillando arriba de ella, Hina estaba con los ojos cerrados y como no se lo esperaba Itachi, ella estaba desnuda, se sonrojo un poco pero ese sonrojo, ni siquiera era visible.

Pero el si podía ver su cuerpo y tenia unas curvas hermosas, tenia unos pechos no tan grandes (N/A: como los de Tsunade) pero no tan pequeños (N/A: como los de Sakura xD) tenia unas muy bien formadas caderas pero lo que le cautivo no fueron esas cosas (N/A: gomen pero no me gusta mucho describir el cuerpo de un hombre o mujer, se me hace vergonzoso u/u) fue su sonrisa.

**''Por que la curva mas bella de una mujer, es su sonrisa'' **

observo sus labios esos labios carnosos tan apetecibles **-**_Pero que estas pensando- _Luego observo sus ojos estos ya se abrieron pero no se percataron de su presencia, ya estaba escrito , dicho y hasta visto.

**''El cuervo encontró a la Luna que tanto buscaba'' **Y el no la dejara irse** ''por que el siempre amo a la Luna''**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Esther: Holi n.n como estan? que les parecio el fic? gomen por mis errores y espero que les haya gustado al menos un pequeñin**

**Insane: hola Ladys y Lords los estábamos esperando...**

**Dark: para...**

**Light: proponerles...**

**Purity: un especial de...**

**Sanity: Hallowen**

**Esther: o sea... si quieren que aga un chat show de Naruto, Bleach,Happy tree friends o cualquier otra cosa solo que tengo que conocerla jeje...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1-Lo de Naruto de levantarse y hacer todas esas cosas paso en un episodio de Naruto... no se cual es xD**

**2- ''El Sol y la Luna no pueden conocerse mas de lo debido'' esa frace no es ningún dicho yo digo algunas cosas así solo para darle mas emoción...**

**3-''Siempre su deseo fue encontrar la felicidad y esa noche le decia, que la Luna, era su vida'' me parecio muy linda esta frase que se me cruzo en la mente y la puse n.n**

**4- aunque se muchas cosas de esas no se me dan el decribir bien a las mujeres se me es vergonsozo u/u **

**5-''Por que la curva mas bella de una mujer, es su sonrisa'' eso es verdad y creo que es un dicho ( no lo invente).**

**6- **ya estaba escrito , dicho y hasta visto. **visto por que mi personaje tambien estaba vigilando y Itachi vio de perfil completo a Hina, estoces descubrió que era su Luna.**

**Fin de Aclaraciones **

**Esther: bye bye**

**Insane: dejen reiews**


End file.
